Querido diario
by AhrielS
Summary: AU Clexa / Clarke escribe un diario donde volcará lo que siente.
1. 11 de enero

Querido diario:

Déjame que te confiese una cosa… estoy enamorada. Estoy enamorada como nunca pensé que podría estarlo. Cuando pienso en ella siento mariposas en mi estómago, cuando ella sonríe sale el sol, cuando habla… Todas las mañanas me despierto pensando en ella, cuando no estamos juntas solo puedo pensar en ella y cuando la veo, no puedo pensar en nada más. Me voy a dormir con ella en mi cabeza y, por supuesto, sueño con ella.

Y te preguntarás quién es ella, ¿no? Ella se llama Alexandra Woods, aunque todo el mundo la conoce como Lexa, y estudia 2º de políticas en la Universidad de Columbia, aquí en Nueva York. Ella es… ¿cómo describirla? Ella es una diosa griega, como el agua para el sediento, como la comida para el hambriento, como una manta para quien tiene frío… Y pensarás que la tengo idealizada, pero eso es porque no la conoces. A ver si consigo explicarte un poco y me entiendes. Lexa es de estatura media y esbelta y atlética, morena, pelo oscuro largo que a veces se recoge en una trenza o se peina hacia un lado. Tiene una mandíbula afilada y labios carnosos. Sus ojos son del verde más verde que puedas imaginar, como el verde del césped bañado de rocío en una mañana de primavera. Es la primera de su clase y dirige el club de debate de la universidad. Es voluntaria en un orfanato y cuida a esos niños como si fueran su propia familia. Ella dice que ellos y su familia son "su gente" y están por encima de cualquier cosa. Tiene dos hermanos: por un lado está Anya, que es dos años mayor que ella y está terminando magisterio, y Lincoln, que es su mellizo y estudia Ciencias del Deporte. Sus padres, Indra y Gustus, los criaron para ser respetuosos, generosos y trabajadores. Y desde luego, lo han conseguido. Además de todo eso, Lexa siempre tiene una palabra amable para todo el mundo y siempre se muestra dispuesta a ayudar cuando se lo piden. ¿Ya estás enamorado de ella?

Lexa se levanta a las 6 de la mañana para sacar a pasear a sus perros hasta las 7, que vuelve a su casa, se prepara y llega al campus a las 8 menos 10. Cuando sale a las 3 de clase a veces va al orfanato, donde se queda hasta la noche, o se reúne con su grupo de debate.

Ya sé que todo lo que estoy diciendo suena a asesina psicópata que estudia a sus víctimas antes de asesinarlas, pero déjame que disfrute de mi enamoramiento adolescente (ya tengo 20 años, pero sigo siendo una adolescente, ¿vale?).

Espera un momento, yo no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Es que me pongo a hablar de ella y no hay quien me pare. Mi nombre es Clarke Griffin y estoy en mi segundo año de Medicina, también en la universidad de Columbia. Vivo en Nueva York desde hace 3 años, cuando trasladaron a mi padre aquí y mi madre y yo vinimos con él. Mi padre es ingeniero y mi madre es médico. Yo heredé el amor de mi padre por el dibujo y la pasión de mi madre por la medicina, así que mi poco tiempo libre lo suelo dedicar a dibujar.

He empezado a escribir esto porque mis amigos ya están aburridos de que les hable de ella a todas horas. Te hablaré un poco de mis amigos. Por un lado está Raven, que es como mi hermana y estudia ingeniería, con Jasper y Monty. Luego están Bellamy y Octavia, él es un año mayor que yo y se está preparando para ser policía, mientras que ella está en el último año de instituto. Después están Harper, que es la novia de Monty, Miller y Bryan, que son pareja, todos ellos de mi clase. Por otro lado también tengo que hablar de Finn. Finn es mi ex novio y antes que mi nada fue el novio de Raven. Empecé a salir con él cuando llegué aquí, pero no duramos mucho porque yo tenía mis ojos y mi todo puestos en Lexa. En fin, es un buen tío y terminamos como algo parecido a amigos y se lleva muy bien con los chicos de mi grupo, así que lo veo bastante a menudo.

Vuelvo a lo importante, Lexa. La conozco desde que me mudé aquí, vive justo en frente de mi casa y creo que me enamoré desde el primer segundo que la vi. Raven me ha insistido muchísimas veces en que la salude y la invite a tomar algo. Ella está segura de que Lexa es lesbiana porque antes de que yo llegara a Nueva York Lexa tenía una amiga con la que pasaba muchísimo tiempo y todo el mundo pensaba que era su novia, Costia. Pero por lo que me han contado mis amigos, eso fue un rumor y hace años que no se sabe nada de Costia. Yo, en cambio, no sé si es lesbiana o si siquiera si le gustan las chicas. Cuando la veo con sus amigos, siempre la veo hablando muy cerca de Roan, un cachas muy guapo y con pinta de malote, así que no sé qué pensar. Igual son novios y les gusta ser discretos. Espero que no.

Aunque mis amigos piensan que estoy obsesionada (lo reconozco, puede que lo esté un poquito), la persona que más me apoya en mi locura es Octavia, pues ella está loquita por los huesos de Lincoln y tampoco se atreve a acercarse a él. Pero ella lo tiene más fácil que yo, porque él y Bellamy suelen quedar para jugar a fútbol americano con un grupo de chicos. Bell ha intentado un par de veces que tanto Octavia como yo vayamos a verlos jugar y así podemos acercarnos a hablar con Lincoln y Lexa, que a veces va a verlos. Pero siempre que hemos ido no hemos tenido la suerte de que vaya Lincoln, por lo que tampoco ha ido Lexa, así que la pequeña Blake y yo seguimos estancadas en nuestros encaprichamientos sin avanzar.

Te voy a contar un poquito cómo me di cuenta de que me gustaba Lexa. Desde que recuerdo siempre me han gustado tanto chicos como chicas, pero hasta que no conocí a Lexa no supe lo que era realmente que te gustara alguien de verdad. No me entiendas mal, he querido mucho a mis parejas (Wells primero y Finn), pero no se compara a lo que siento cuando me cruzo con Lexa. Siempre he tenido muy buena relación con mis padres, así que desde que tuve mis primeras dudas les dije que creía que era bisexual y ellos me han apoyado en todo momento. Ahora mismo, yo creo que ellos saben que me gusta Lexa, no puedo esconderles nada. Esta mañana mi padre me dijo algo así como "tenemos que invitar algún día a comer a los vecinos de en frente, llevamos tres años viviendo aquí y todavía no hemos intercambiado más que los buenos días" y probablemente me puse tan colorada que tuvo que darse cuenta. Empiezo a escribir y me voy por las ramas. La primera vez que vi a Lexa fue el primer día de instituto, comenzando mi último año en un instituto completamente nuevo para mí. El profesor me presentó delante de toda la clase y mientras él hablaba, yo recorría toda la clase buscando un pupitre vacío donde poder sentarme y de repente ahí estaba ella, mirándome con sus ojos somnolientos, media sonrisa y jugueteando con su pelo. Desde ese día no me la aparto de la cabeza, ni siquiera los 6 meses que estuve con Finn. Desde ese día creo que no me ha vuelto a mirar y dudo si quiera que se acuerde de mi nombre.

Bueno, basta de escribir por hoy, que ya es tarde y mañana tengo clase. ¡Hasta mañana!

* * *

 **Primer fic que escribo sobre The 100 y Clexa. Me gusta mucho esta pareja y me daba mucho respeto intentar escribir algo, pero tenía esta idea desde hace un tiempo y me dio un arrebato de valentía, a ver cómo sale. Gracias por leer =)**


	2. 13 de enero

Querido diario:

Perdona que ayer no pude escribir, pero es que realmente no tenía nada que contar, además de que me pasé todo el día en la universidad y llegué tan cansada a casa que sólo tuve fuerzas para cenar y meterme en la cama.

Pero hoy sí que tengo algo que contarte. Lexa me ha mirado y juraría que me ha sonreído. Esta tarde estaba en el jardín delante de mi casa ayudando a mi padre a plantar unos rosales y llegaron Bell y Octavia, que se quedaron allí hablando con nosotros. Cuando mi padre y yo ya habíamos terminado, mi madre nos sacó a mis amigos y a mí unos zumos y nos sentamos en la acera a tomárnoslos. Pues estaba Bell contando una batalla sobre sus compañeros futuros policías cuando le tiraron a la cabeza un balón de fútbol americano. En seguida, mi amigo se levantó buscando a quien se lo había tirado y vimos acercarse a Lincoln y Lexa, el primero riéndose sonoramente. Bellamy nos miró a su hermana y a mí y sonrió maliciosamente, mientras hacía gestos a los mellizos para que se acercaran. Tanto la pequeña Blake como yo notamos cómo enrojecíamos instantáneamente y yo me miré, iba hecha un desastre, con ropa de estar en la tierra y toda manchada. Estaba despeinada y sudada. No me creía que aquello pudiera estar pasándome. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, allí estaban ya los dos dioses griegos, plantados a 2 metros de nosotros.

Hago un inciso porque acabo de darme cuenta de que no te he explicado cómo es Lincoln y por qué pone tan nerviosa a Octavia. Lincoln es un chico muy alto, más que Bellamy. Igual de moreno que Lexa, pero con unos ojos marrones oscuros. Suele llevar el pelo completamente rapado. Aunque no lo he visto nunca sin camiseta, juraría que está muy bueno. Tiene unos brazos musculosos y debajo de su camiseta se adivinan una espalda ancha y unos pectorales bien marcados. Pese a su aspecto de malote, lo cierto es que cuando sonríe parece una persona muy agradable. Acabo de leer la descripción que hice de Lincoln y parece que me gusta a mí, pero nooooo, no, no, yo sólo tengo ojos para Lexa.

Sigo con lo que te iba contando. Allí estaban los dos mirándonos divertidos, en seguida Octavia y yo nos levantamos y yo intenté, sin éxito, sacudirme un poco la tierra de la ropa. Oía a Bellamy y Lincoln hablando de cosas del fútbol y a Octavia riendo como si se hubiese dejado todas las neuronas en casa y cuando por fin me atreví a mirar a Lexa, ella me estaba mirando a mí. Sus ojos chocaron contra los míos y me sentí tan vulnerable que me atrevería a asegurar que estaba leyendo en mi mente lo mucho que me gusta. Mantuvimos la mirada lo que para mí pareció una eternidad y sólo la aparté cuando noté muchísimo calor en mi cara. Vi de refilón una media sonrisa de Lexa, que aún seguía mirándome, seguro que porque notó mi enrojecimiento. Varios segundos después, Lincoln se despidió de Bellamy y él y Lexa se dirigieron a su casa. Octavia y yo nos desplomamos como pesos muertos sobre la acera nuevamente y Bellamy empezó a reír incontrolablemente.

\- Venga ya, chicas. Tenéis que aprender a disimular un poco más, notaba vuestras hormonas fluyendo hacia ellos.

Yo le hice un corte de mangas a mi amigo y me despedí de ellos. Ahora, después de ducharme y reflexionar un rato, creo que sí tengo que aprender a disimular un poco delante de Lexa, por si me la vuelvo a encontrar así de cerca.

Buenas noches, querido diario.

* * *

 **Como esto es un diario e intento que quede lo más real posible, habrá capítulos más largos y otros más cortos. Intentaré actualizar todo lo rápido que la universidad me lo permita (estudio Medicina y lo de estar todo el día en la facultad es verídico). Espero que no os aburráis, pues la historia probablemente sea algo lenta, pero prometo que intentaré que sea lo más entretenida posible. Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews, favs y follows =)**


	3. 15 de enero

Querido diario:

Te escribo ahora por la tarde porque esta noche voy a salir y no creo que llegue pronto. Por fin es viernes y ¿sabes qué? Voy a salir de fiesta. Resulta que un amigo de Bellamy y Lincoln del equipo organizó una fiesta para estar noche y dice que cuanta más gente mejor, así que les dijo a todos los chicos que invitaran a sus amigos. Yo al principio no quería ir, la verdad es que no soy mucho de salir de fiesta. No me gusta ver a la gente que bebe tanto que no saben ni lo que hacen y al día siguiente se arrepienten de la mitad de las cosas o culpan al alcohol. Al final me he animado porque Raven y Bellamy me han estado insistiendo mucho. Pensarás que si la fiesta la organiza un amigo de Lincoln, éste irá y seguramente invitará a Lexa. Cierto, Lexa va a ir a la fiesta. Pero aunque debería ser al contrario, que vaya Lexa no es un punto a favor de ir. Voy a ir a la fiesta y voy a intentar pasármelo bien, pero sé que voy a pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de si aparece o no, de si me mira, de cómo baila y de con quién baila, de qué bebe, de si alguien se le acerca... Pero bueno, ya he dicho que sí y no voy a arrepentirme ahora. Octavia piensa lo mismo que yo con respecto a Lincoln. Ella tampoco quería ir, pero al final la convencieron. Será mi apoyo durante la fiesta.

Y ahora debería estar decidiendo qué ponerme, pero tengo encima de la cama dos opciones y no termino de elegir. Tengo dos vestidos, uno blanco y otro verde. Estoy intentando pensar cuál de los dos le gustaría más a Lexa. A mí me gusta más el blanco, creo que me queda mejor y tiene más escote, pero con el verde le podría decir que voy a juego con sus ojos (ja, ya quisiera yo tener la valentía de decirle algo tan atrevido). Luego está el tema de los zapatos... si llevo tacones igual se fija más en mí, pero es que me harán mucho daño y es mucho más cómodo ir en planos. Ay, soy un desastre, no sé qué ponerme.

Bueno, mientras me lo pienso, te voy a contar un poquito lo que ha pasado estos dos días en los que no te he escrito. Con respecto a Lexa todo sigue igual, lo último que sé de ella es que me vio toda sucia después de estar plantando rosales. Espero que hoy me vea y se lleve una mejor impresión de mí. Los chicos están bien, como siempre. ¡Ah! Casi me olvido de algo súper importante. Raven está "conociendo" a una chica de su clase. Sí, sí, una CHICA. Yo también flipé cuando Raven me lo contó esta mañana. Pero te cuento la historia bien. Por lo visto, esta chica (que se llama Gina) lleva en su clase desde primero y Raven la conocía de vista y poco más. Hasta que empezó este curso, que empezaron a trabajar juntas en algunos proyectos. Dice Raven que desde el principio se llevaron muy bien y se estaban haciendo amigas, pero que hace un mes o así quedaron ellas dos solas y que pasó algo raro, que se dio cuenta de que le parecía muy guapa y se estaba fijando en ella como se fijaba en los chicos. Desde entonces han coqueteado, pero ninguna se había atrevido a decirse nada hasta ayer, que Raven ya no lo soportaba más y le dijo a Gina lo que sentía y ésta le dijo que ella estaba igual. A ninguna de las dos les había gustado antes una chica, pero hablaron entre ellas y ambas quieren seguir conociendo y ver a qué les lleva esto. Raven está súper nerviosa porque Gina también va a la fiesta y quedaron en verse allí, dice que no sabe cómo comportarse. Yo le dije que actuara normal, igual que antes de decirle nada a Gina y que hiciera lo que le apeteciera, que haga lo mismo que haría si en vez de una chica fuera un chico. Es irónico, porque Raven, que es supuestamente hetero, va a estar con una chica antes que yo. Vamos a ver cómo explico esto, aunque desde siempre he sabido que me gustan las mujeres, nunca he estado con ninguna, ni siquiera me he besado con ninguna. Pero eso es porque sólo he estado con dos personas, con Wells empecé a los 15 y estuvimos juntos 2 años, lo dejamos poco antes de venir a Nueva York y desde que llegué aquí me prendé de Lexa y tuve un pequeño romance con Finn. Para que luego digan que los bisexuales somos unos promiscuos y unos viciosos.

En fin, querido amigo, ahora ya sí tengo que decidir qué me voy a poner y terminar de prepararme, que Bellamy y Octavia pasan a recogerme en menos de una hora. Mañana te contaré qué tal la fiesta. ¡Deséame suerte!

* * *

 **Espero que os guste. La historia de Raven no será trascendente, pero muero porque esté con una mujer y Gina me parecía una opción razonable (no sé si alguien la ve con Octavia, pero para mí es demasiado hetero y, además, shippeo Linctavia totalmente) ¿Os gusta Raven explorando su lado bicurioso?. En respuesta a un review de Alex, sí habrá diálogo cuando la historia lo requiera. Sin más, muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. 16 de enero

Querido diario:

Tengo muchas, muchas, muchas cosas que contarte. Voy a ir por partes, porque la fiesta de ayer dio para mucho y no quiero dejarme nada atrás.

1\. La fiesta. Fue en el enoooooooorme jardín de la casa de John Murphy y había muchísima gente por todas partes. Aunque aquello estuviera tan lleno, se podía bailar y no había problemas para caminar de un sitio a otro. La música estuvo muy bien. Había bastante gente bebida, pero no vi a nadie medio moribundo. De mi grupo fuimos todos y nos lo pasamos muy bien todos juntos, aunque a lo largo de la noche en algunos momentos casi todos nos separamos. Yo no me quedé sola en toda la noche gracias a Bell y a las parejas Miller-Bryan y Harper-Monty, con los que no paré de bailar (menos en dos momentos de la noche que voy a contar al final). Al final me decidí por el vestido blanco y fui en planos y gracias a eso pude aguantar hasta que la fiesta terminó. Había gente de todas partes, la gran mayoría eran personas que me sonaban de ver por la universidad, pero algunos otros era la primera vez que los veía.

2\. Jasper. Creo que no te lo he dicho antes, pero Jasper es un friki que se pasa todo el día jugando a videojuegos y cuantos más frikis sean éstos, mejor. También le gusta el manga y los cómics, es de esos que se disfrazan y van a convenciones. Es muy buena persona y muy agradable, pero siempre le ha costado ligar porque es muy tímido y el tema de los videojuegos o los cómics no es algo que le ayude a entablar conversación con una chica normalmente. Pero ayer se decidió a acercarse a una chica que estaba por allí, se llama Maya. Estuvieron hablando buena parte de la noche y ella incluso consiguió que Jasper bailara. Cuando la fiesta estaba terminando, Jasper nos la presentó. Parece muy agradable, aunque me pareció bastante tímida. Por lo que nos contó él, se ha dado cuenta de que tienen muchas cosas en común (además de que también le gustan los videojuegos y los cómics) y, aunque se acaban de conocer, él está muy ilusionado. Sé que es muy pronto, pero espero que todo le vaya bien con esta chica, la verdad es que me cayó bien.

3\. Bellamy. Cuando ya estaba bastante borracho me confesó que está conociendo a una chica, Echo creo que me dijo que se llamaba, es un nombre muy raro así que supongo que es un apodo. Es una chica de la clase de Octavia, pero ésta no sabe nada y no quiere que lo sepa aún, porque dice que es demasiado pronto. Bellamy siempre ha sido muy poco serio con las relaciones, nunca ha tenido novia ni ha estado con una chica para algo más que sexo, por lo que me sorprende que esté yendo despacio con esta tal Echo y, según me dijo, aún no ha pasado nada con ella. Han tenido varias citas, pero no han ido más allá de unos besos. Creo que esta chica le está gustando de verdad y está asustado porque es una sensación nueva para él.

4\. Miller le ha pedido a Bryan que se vayan a vivir juntos. Y Bryan ha dicho que sí. Miller vive solo porque sus padres viven en las afueras y tiene alquilado un piso cerca de la universidad. Hasta ahora, los dos pasaban muchas noches juntos, pero Bryan apenas tenía ropa en su piso y casi nunca dormían dos noches seguidas. Pero por fin Miller dio el paso de pedírselo a Bryan y en mitad de la fiesta le dio las llaves. Hoy han quedado para que Bryan haga las maletas y se mude. Estoy muy emocionada, me encantan los dos por separado, pero es que como pareja son lo mejor y creo que les va a venir muy bien vivir juntos.

5\. Octavia. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, al primero que vimos fue a Lincoln con sus amigos. Éste se acercó a saludar a Bellamy, a Octavia y a mí. Octavia estaba súper nerviosa y apenas pudo hablar y cuando lo hizo casi tartamudeaba. Más tarde, Lincoln se acercó a nosotros, pero fue directamente a hablar con Octavia y la invitó a bailar. Ésta aceptó y en seguida empezaron a bailar y parecía como si no fuese la primera vez. Mientras bailaban también hablaron y vi a Octavia reírse a carcajadas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella iba y venía, bailaba con nosotros y con Lincoln, hasta que al final los vimos besándose. Era el primer beso de Octavia y al principio me dio pena pensar que su primer beso, aunque con un chico que le gusta mucho, era estando él borracho (ella apenas bebió porque sus padres están en casa y no les gusta que sus hijos beban). Pero luego me contó que él sólo estaba tomando refresco porque tenía que conducir. Octavia me dijo que Lincoln le había confesado que se había fijado en ella hacía mucho tiempo, pero que le daba vergüenza acercarse y más porque era amigo de Bellamy y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría él. Dijo que él fue muy tierno y la trató muy bien, que fue dulce y que, aunque ella estaba muy nerviosa, él la calmó diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

6\. Raven. Otra que estaba nerviosa anoche era Raven. Como te dije, iba a ver a Gina en la fiesta. Yo no sabía quién era ella hasta que de repente vi a Raven parándose en seco y mirando al infinitivo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y pude ver a otra chica exactamente igual que mi amiga. Las dos se quedaron estáticas mirándose y yo creo que empezaron a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. A las dos se les escapó una sonrisa y el mundo volvió a girar para ellas, se acercaron y se saludaron. Raven nos la presentó. La chica es muy guapa, Raven tiene buen gusto para las mujeres. Y ahí Raven desapareció, no la volví a ver hasta que ya era hora de irse a casa. Cuando la vi de nuevo, Raven estaba radiante, la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara. Me contó que apenas habían estado en la fiesta, Gina y ella decidieron salir del jardín para poder hablar y fueron a pasear por el barrio. Me hizo mucha gracia, porque Raven no es nada tímida con respecto a los chicos, pero con Gina es algo completamente diferente. Mientras me decía de lo que habían hablado, se sonrojó varias veces. También me confesó que se habían besado y que le había encantado. Incluso se excitó y casi se muere de la vergüenza porque cree que Gina se dio cuenta de ello. Yo le dije que era normal que se excitara cuando se besa con alguien que le gusta y seguro que a Gina le pasó lo mismo. Raven no sabe qué hacer, si hubiese sido un chico probablemente anoche se habrían acostado, pero que con ella no sabría cómo hacer y, además, no quiere echar un polvo y nada más. Ahora está preocupada porque no sabe si Gina está igual de ilusionada, si quiere seguir quedando con ella y seguir conociéndose, si quiere sexo, si quiere experimentar... La pobre, está hecha un lío. Creo que nunca la había visto tan insegura.

7\. Lexa. Cuando llegué estuve pendiente a ver si la veía, pero cuando ya pensaba que no había venido, de repente apareció cruzando el jardín. Me paralicé, dejé de escuchar la música y el resto del mundo desapareció cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Estaba... preciosa es decir poco. Llevaba el pelo suelto descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo, apenas iba maquillada, sólo un poco de sombra de ojos. Vestía un vestido negro muy sencillo, suelto, con un ligero escote y con la falda abierta de forma que se podía ver toda la longitud de su pierna mientras caminaba. Más tarde, me choqué con ella mientras iba al baño y me sonrió:

"- Hola, Clarke.

\- Lexa...

\- Estás muy guapa, aunque la tierra de ayer tampoco te quedaba mal."

Y creo que me quedé petrificada, porque justo después se dio la vuelta y se alejó mientras yo la miraba. Después de eso no volví a verla más. También es verdad que poco después tuve distracción para lo que restaba de fiesta. Y es que el siguiente punto es:

8\. Nylah. Nylah Murphy es la hermana de John y se me acercó justo después de hablar con Lexa. Nylah es una chica alta, rubia, delgada, dos años mayor que yo, bastante guapa y, desde luego, con mucha labia. Se me presentó y en seguida comenzamos a hablar. Me dijo que estudiaba fuera de la ciudad, pero que viene con bastante frecuencia. Me di cuenta rápido de que estaba coqueteando conmigo y yo, para qué negarlo, le seguí un poco el juego. Estuvimos bailando y hablando. En un momento de la noche me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación y lo hice. Nos sentamos en la cama y ella me besó muy dulcemente. Cuando la situación comenzó a calentarse, le pedí que parara. No me gusta eso de acostarme con alguien a quien acabo de conocer y, aunque sólo sería sexo, no me siento a gusto teniendo algo con alguien cuando realmente quiero que ese alguien sea Lexa. Nylah se disculpó si había ido demasiado rápido pero la verdad es que en ningún momento me sentí incómoda. A ti no puedo mentirte, me gustó mucho estar con Nylah y por un rato conseguí olvidarme de Lexa. Después nos quedamos en la habitación hablando, Nylah me dijo que no quiere nada serio porque estudia en otra ciudad, pero que le gusté y le gustaría que nos viéramos cuando esté aquí, si eso es lo que yo quiero. Yo me pensé mucho qué decirle porque... ¿qué hay de malo en conocerla y ver a dónde nos lleva esto? Con ella no voy a tener una relación estable, no me gusta tanto y mientras esté Lexa rondándome... pero puedo tener una "amiga", ¿no? En el fondo, eso es lo que ella también quiere. Conclusión: esta noche tengo una cita. Ya te contaré cómo me va.

Y eso ha sido el resumen de la fiesta. Como ves, fue una fiesta intensa y muy aprovechada. Mañana te contaré qué tal la cita con Nylah!

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, los exámenes me requieren. Espero que os esté gustando, decidme qué pensáis. Muchas gracias por leer =)**


	5. 17 de enero

Querido diario:

Como ya te había dicho, ayer por la noche tuve una cita con Nylah, mi primera cita con una chica. Y la verdad... fue genial. Nylah me recogió a las 8 de la noche y como hacía bastante mal tiempo nos decidimos por ir a cenar y luego al cine. Me llevó a un bar en Brooklyn, un local pequeño que sirven hamburguesas y tienen música en directo. Pudimos hablar y lo cierto es que en la fiesta no me había dado cuenta de lo graciosa y ocurrente que es Nylah. Estudia Comercio Internacional y, aunque me explicó un poco, no me enteré de mucho. Luego fuimos al cine, pero no me preguntes cuál era la película ni si estaba bien o no, porque la verdad es que desde que entramos hasta que salimos estuve mirando a Nylah o... besándola. Después de la peli me trajo a casa. Pero no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, pero cuando Nylah paró el coche delante de mi casa, me acerqué a besarla y le dije que me llevara a algún sitio donde pudiéramos estar solas. Como en su casa estaba su hermano, condujo unos 20 minutos hasta un desguace de coches. El sitio daba un poquito de miedo, pero me aseguró que nadie nos molestaría. Y efectivamente, no vimos ningún otro coche todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí. Cuando paró el coche, nos miramos y, sin dudarlo, me lancé a sus labios. Nylah me atrajo hacia ella y consiguió que me sentara encima de ella, colocándome sobre ella a horcajadas. La posición, en el asiento del piloto era bastante incómoda, pero me excité como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Nylah me besó con pasión y metió sus manos bajo mi camisa, acariciándome toda la longitud de la espalda, rondando el enganche de mi sujetador sin atreverse a quitármelo. Yo, por mi parte, tenía las manos sujetando su cara y cuando comencé a besar su cuello mi mano derecha aterrizó en su pecho, simplemente la posé encima, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más. Ante mi indecisión, Nylah apretó, con su mano, mi mano sobre su pecho, incitándome a que siguiera haciéndolo. Lo masajeé, deseaba quitarle la camisa y el sujetador para poder tocarla sin ningún obstáculo.

"- Vamos a la parte de atrás...".

Pasé entre los asientos delanteros hacia el de atrás y esta vez fue Nylah la que se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas. No me lo pensé y le quité la camisa. Besé su escote por encima del sujetador mientras mis manos soltaban el enganche. Al quitarle la molesta prenda, me quedé hipnotizada. No dudé en besar unos de sus pezones mientras con mi mano izquierda jugueteaba con el pezón de su otro pecho. Escuchar gemir a Nylah me volvió loca. A partir de ahí, todo fue muy rápido. Ella tomó la iniciativa, desnudándome completamente y terminando de desnudarse ella. La visión de su cuerpo sin ropa, sentir sus manos tocándome y acariciándome... perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. Me tumbé a lo largo del asiento trasero, con Nylah encima. Notar sus duros pezones sobre los míos me hizo suspirar y excitarme aún más. Nylah sonrió y, mientras me besaba, comenzó a bajar su mano derecha a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Jugueteó con el interior de mis muslos y rozó suavemente mi sexo. Con una mirada interrogativa me pidió permiso y yo sólo pude asentir. Nylah fue muy cuidadosa, movió su dedo de arriba a abajo sobre mi clítoris, consiguiendo que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Comencé a gemir sin poderlo evitar cuando ella introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí.

"- Utiliza dos dedos".

Y cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, tardé apenas cinco embestidas más en llegar a uno de los mejores orgasmos que recuerdo. Cuando pude recuperar el aliento, intercambié posiciones con Nylah, la coloqué debajo de mí y volví a besar su boca, su cuello, sus clavículas, el borde de sus pechos... Lamí su pezón, haciendo círculos a su alrededor, lo mordisqueé... Mi mano izquierda, que estaba entretenida entretenida con el otro pecho, rápidamente bajó acariciando su abdomen hasta alcanzar mi objetivo. Con algo de temor y muchos nervios, separé sus labios mayores encontrándome con su humedad.

"- Qué mojada estás.

\- Es lo que tú me haces, Clarke".

Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos sus labios menores, jugando a entrar un poco sin llegar a penetrarla. Mis dedos iban de su clítoris a su vagina, consiguiendo que Nylah susurrara mi nombre implorando que le introdujera los dedos. Y lo hice, metí dos dedos directamente, intentando entrar todo lo profundo que mis dedos me permitían. Sus caderas comenzaron a bailar al son de mi mano hasta que la escuché gritar mi nombre y sentí como sus músculos se aferraban a mis dedos. Estábamos extasiadas y yo, desde luego, habría repetido aquello una y mil veces más, pero ya era muy tarde y Nylah me trajo a casa con la promesa de llamarme el próximo fin de semana que volviera a la ciudad.

Es la primera vez que me acuesto con una chica y, aunque el sitio es muy mejorable (tener sexo en un coche, por muy excitante que suene, es bastante incómodo), me encantó y estoy deseando volver a quedar con ella. No fue romántico, pero fue sexy, apasionado, erótico. El sexo con Nylah fue espectacular. Me hizo recordar lo que era sentirse deseada y eso me gustó, es lo que me gusta de ella.

Bueno, querido diario, hasta aquí llegan mis crónicas sexuales. Nylah no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, así que seguramente la próxima vez que te escriba algo será de nuevo sobre Lexa o los progresos de mis amigos con sus respectivos ligues.

* * *

 **No he podido resistirme a intentar esta escena de sexo. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer =)**


	6. 24 de enero

Querido diario:

Tengo que disculparme contigo. Sé que llevo una semana sin escribirte nada, pero es que he estado muy muy liada. Además, tampoco tengo mucho que contarte. Después de que me saludara en la fiesta, he vuelto a ser invisible para Lexa. Y con Nylah por ahora bien, hemos hablado alguna que otra vez por el móvil, me cuenta cosas de su carrera, yo le cuento cosas de Medicina... esas son nuestras conversaciones, básicamente.

En cuanto a Bellamy y lo que me contó en la fiesta sobre aquella chica que estaba conociendo, he intentado sacarle el tema pero siempre cambia el rumbo de la conversación y no hay manera. Por su parte, Octavia está muy emocionada con Lincoln, se han visto todos los días de esta semana y ella parece que flota sobre el suelo. Me contó Bell que Lincoln habló con él para pedirle permiso para salir con Octavia jaja ¿te lo imaginas? Por supuesto, Bellamy se lo dio, pero creo que Lincoln aún no le ha pedido a Octavia ser novios formalmente.

¿Te acuerdas de Jasper y la chica que conoció? Jasper está súper contento. La ha traído alguna tarde que nos hemos visto y la verdad es que Maya es majísima, al principio le costó hablar porque le da mucha vergüenza, pero al poco tiempo ya comenzó a llevarse bien con el grupo, sobre todo con Monty, Harper y Miller.

Y ya para terminar el repaso de la semana, tachán tachán, Raven y Gina. Éstas son otras que se han visto toda la semana, pero porque coinciden en clase y aprovechan para sentarse juntas. Veo a Raven muy ilusionada, pero aún no hemos conocido oficialmente a Gina. Raven dice que todavía es pronto y que quieren seguir conociéndose antes de llevar su relación a otro nivel, tanto físico como emocional. Me cuesta pensar que Raven tarde tanto en acostarse con alguien que le gusta, así que le pregunté si realmente le gusta esta chica o si simplemente es muy amiga suya y a lo mejor está confundiendo sus sentimientos. Pero ella me aseguró que Gina le gusta físicamente y está deseando acostarse con ella, pero ambas hablaron y prefieren ir poco a poco, pues es su primera vez con una chica en muchos sentidos: la primera vez que flirtean con una chica, la primera vez que les gusta una chica, la primera vez que besan a una chica... Y si la cosa sigue adelante, será la primera vez que tienen novia y se acuestan con una chica. Yo lo que quiero es que mi amiga sea feliz y que Gina no me la robe, que ya Lincoln está acaparando a Octavia y casi no la vemos. Afortunadamente, Raven es bastante independiente en sus relaciones y parece que Gina también lo es, así que no la tendré que echar de menos.

Y hablando de la primera vez con una chica... Le conté a mis amigos lo que había pasado con Nylah. Por supuesto, los chicos estaban muy interesados y tuve que soportar unas cuantas bromas sexuales y varias preguntas más que comprometidas. Es lo que me pasa por haber elegido estos amigos, los quiero mucho pero la confianza a veces da asco. De todas formas, todos se alegran de que haya alguien que "me quite las telarañas de ahí abajo", tal y como dijo Miller o, en palabras de Raven, que "tenga alguien para que no se me reconstruya el himen". Ellos creen que gracias a Nylah podré olvidarme de Lexa pero yo no estoy tan segura. Por supuesto, tener a Nylah en la cabeza hace que no piense tanto en Lexa, pero aún así... bueno, qué te voy a contar, si empecé a escribirte para poder hablar de Lexa sin que nadie me recuerde lo pesada que soy por hablar de ella siempre. ¿Soy tan pesada? ¿Hablo tanto de ella?

Me voy a dormir, que ya es tarde y mañana tengo planes con los chicos. Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Me está costando meter a Lexa en la historia, lo sé. Pero todo llegará. Muchas gracias por leer =)**


	7. 5 de junio

Querido diario:

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribirte, así que es mi deber ponerte al día. No te había escrito en tanto tiempo porque el fin era hablarte sobre Lexa y mi relación con ella no había avanzado absolutamente nada hasta hace un par de días. Primero, voy a ponerte en situación en general y luego ya te cuento bien lo de Lexa.

La vida de mis amigos no ha cambiado demasiado. Bryan y Miller viven juntos y son muy felices, al igual que Monty y Harper. Por su parte, la relación de Octavia y Lincoln ha evolucionado hasta ser una pareja sólida y muy tierna. ¿Te acuerdas de la aventura lésbica de Raven? Pues todavía le dura "la confusión" con Gina. Llevan varios meses liándose y hacen prácticamente vida de pareja, pero siguen llevándolo con cierta discreción y ninguna de las dos se atreve a pedirle a la otra salir. Según Raven, tienen una relación abierta y las dos pueden estar con otras personas, pero ninguna de las dos lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Yo, sinceramente, creo que mi amiga está deseando hacer oficial su relación con Gina (¡que todavía no nos la ha presentado!), pero está muerta de miedo. Los que sí han oficializado su relación son Jasper y Maya. Incluso conocen a sus respectivos padres. Finalmente, la historia de Bellamy con la amiga de Octavia no salió bien y él está soltero y con su rutina de sexo sin compromiso.

Ahora te voy a hablar un poquito de mí. He seguido viendo a Nylah, más de lo que esperaba verla cuando nos conocimos. Ella, en lugar de venir una vez al mes, ha venido al menos dos y hasta tres veces, así que hemos quedado muchas veces. Nos llevamos muy bien y el sexo es impresionante. Alguna vez que no había nadie en mi casa o en la suya hemos podido utilizar una cama y la verdad... increíble. Esto era así hasta hace un mes más o menos. Nylah vino a la ciudad y quedamos. Me llevó a cenar y todo lo que viene después. Cuando me trajo de nuevo a mi casa me dijo que quería algo más conmigo. No le gustaba la idea de tener una relación a distancia, pero que ahora venía el verano y luego sólo le quedaría un año de universidad. Me quedé un poco en shock porque no me lo esperaba, así que le pedí tiempo para pensarlo. Y tú dirás. Nylah te gusta y Lexa está desparecida del mapa, ¿cuál es el problema? Te explico, es verdad que Lexa estaba desaparecida del mapa porque, por lo que nos ha contado Lincoln, se fue a hacer parte de la carrera a la otra punta del país gracias a una beca, pero ésta sólo era de 3 meses, por lo que ya está aquí. Mientras no la veía, yo pensaba que la estaba superando y que la cosa con Nylah podría ir a más, pero en cuanto vi a Lexa de nuevo, la realidad me dio una bofetada y me di cuenta de que me sigue gustando. La conclusión es que le dije a Nylah que no podía tener nada más con ella de lo que ya teníamos y que ella decidiera. Ella prefirió que dejáramos de vernos, con la promesa de que más adelante intentaremos ser amigas.

Bueno, ¿y qué ha pasado con Lexa? Realmente no sabría decirte. Ahora la veo más porque cuando quedamos en grupo, Lincoln se la trae. Y ella habla mucho y se relaciona con todos, se lleva muy bien con el grupo, menos conmigo. Yo creo que la culpa es mía y debe de pensar que tengo algún retraso, porque cuando me dice "Hola, Clarke", siempre me paralizo y son incapaz de darle conversación. Afortunadamente, siempre está alguno de mis amigos pendiente para salvarme. Eso, como verás, no ha cambiado desde la última vez que te escribí. La novedad ocurrió hace dos días. Bellamy y Lincoln tuvieron partido y, por desgracias de la vida, del grupo sólo pude ir yo a verlo. Lexa, por su parte, fue a ver a Lincoln. Como las dos estábamos solas, decidimos sentarnos juntas. Estuvimos calladas un buen rato, yo intentando que no se me notara que estaba temblando de los nervios y pensando en qué podría hablar con ella, cuando Lexa habló.

"- ¿Tienes algún hobby?

\- Me gusta mucho pintar, ir al cine o salir con mis amigos siempre que puedo, pero la carrera no me deja todo el tiempo que me gustaría. ¿Tú?

\- Bueno, estoy en el equipo de debate y siempre que puedo hago voluntariado en el orfanato."

Y se volvió a hacer el silencio hasta que mi cerebro me dio una patada mental y decidió hablar por mí:

"- ¿Y cómo es eso que empezaste a ir al orfanato?

\- Mis padres siempre han colaborado con ellos y nos han inculcado desde pequeños que si puedes ayudar, debes ayudar. A Anya y a Lincoln, aunque van de vez en cuando, no les gusta tanto como a mí.

\- Debe de ser genial eso de trabajar con niños y ayudarlos siempre que puedes.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir alguna vez? Si te gustan los niños, te lo pasarás muy bien. Casi siempre que voy me dedico a jugar con ellos o ayudarlos con cosas de clase.

\- Sí, me gustan los niños y me encantaría ir contigo alguna vez."

Y la conclusión es que mañana voy con Lexa, después de clase, al orfanato. ¡No te puedes imaginar lo nerviosa que estoy!


End file.
